


失眠

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	失眠

这是什么鬼天气。

王俊凯在水龙头下面猛地一甩手，水珠有几滴被挥到镜子和洗手台上，他用尚且湿润的手指抓抓头，斜着脖子一瞬间看见镜子里面的自己。 

呼吸起伏的幅度很大，只在一两秒端详自己的过程中，锐利又沸腾，蛰伏着压抑着浓烈的冲动就要从眼里奔涌而出。他用力闭上眼，眼睛就好像有人影浮动。

因为反复回忆，颜色都记不清的简单T恤，袖口的缝线他却能够清楚数出来，密密缝好再细细订住，包裹住对方肉色甜蜜的骨架，手臂举起就荡悠悠垂到肩上，落到深而脆弱的锁骨里头，露出的是白的晃眼的、与自己不大相同的细瘦手臂。

 

虽然天气渐渐的变冷，大街上的路人还是穿颜色鲜艳的短袖多，偶尔下一些雨，忽冷忽热不干不脆，裸露在外的手臂被风一吹就想藏起来，真要穿上长袖又觉得累赘。 

本来大家都穿着短袖，并没有什么不同，但是有天明明并不是很冷，王源却穿了一件棕色的外套，进了室内太热，就坐在凳子上面，屁股只沾凳子了一点点，腿理所当然的伸出来，慢吞吞的脱。 

王俊凯不由自主的盯住他看，看他左边的手臂露出来，研究他紧贴着粉色皮肤皱巴巴的短袖。袖子的开口太大，王源脱好的一只手臂抬起，去扯自己的另一边，肩线凸起尖尖小小一块，随着用力稍微的移动。 

王俊凯咬紧下唇，快速望了左右，回过头仔细回想看见几个人，又有谁是目光放空盯着王源方向。 

没什么奇怪的，大家都静下来的时候，唯一移动的那个人自然成为焦点。

王俊凯抓起地上的水瓶，慢悠悠走到王源旁边，王源就被挡到阴影里面。这个角度除了他谁也不能把王源看的完全，王俊凯拿水瓶去敲王源的头，快碰到头的瞬间收了力，轻轻点到王源蓬松的发顶。 

天气放晴的黄昏，有一排排阳光从玻璃窗折射进来，落在王源毛绒绒的脸颊和手臂，王源捧着外套，一只手杵着凳子抬头看他，薄薄的眼皮放下再睁开，空气里面灰尘上下飞舞，王源随着缓缓笑出来。 

 

阳光慢慢在屋子里面走，每一排都懒洋洋的偏移两毫米之后，王俊凯才回过神。 

拿着水瓶的手无意识的反复挥，王俊凯忍住动手的冲动，用水瓶戳王源的手臂，白白嫩嫩的触感很棒，王源躲了几下，王俊凯低头，长长的刘海盖住看不见他眼睛，报复一样的继续戳，王源就受不了弯了手臂，嘻嘻哈哈。

王源太瘦，胳膊还没有王俊凯拿着的水瓶粗，王俊凯玩几下，在他身边坐下来，尽量动作自然的伸手，假装把王源拉到自己身边，趁机感受了对方在袖口半隐半现的那截肌肤，突然想起来某一个闷热夏天在书里读到的诗句，再配合着手里传来的不盈一握，有点慌乱的口干舌燥起来。

王源背对着他和别人比手画脚，留给他的是单薄的后背，清晰可见的骨骼曲线，肩膀和脊背明显的起伏。

王俊凯目光散漫的在他身上跑，从肩膀到手臂，从后腰到脖子。 他喝了一口水，努力思考如果现在把王源用力压下去，王源会有什么反应，或者如果把手伸到王源衣服底下去，甚至隔着衣服摸一摸会是什么感觉。 

王俊凯很想做点什么，明知道那是不对的，可是忍不住脑袋里天马行空，把王源折腾的整个人的粉红——像他看过王源泡完澡的红通通模样——该有多满足。 

可是他不能。 

在王俊凯眼里王源还是个一根冰淇淋就能满足的小屁孩，时常抱怨不会做的数学题，看幼稚奇怪的电视剧，王俊凯想买下所有甜蜜华丽的甜点送给他，为他准备温暖的怀抱和大衣，牵着他的手带他穿过乱石和流弹。 

而自己想做的，对于王源来说太过火。即使那个人也会贱兮兮的讲着讲着荤段子，和别人邪恶的相视着笑起来，但是王俊凯从来没奢望过王源理解他现在濒临的状态。 

只好频繁的接吻，拥抱，像个变态一样把自己埋在王源的脖子里面，幻想自己正在撕咬那里的皮肤。

 

王俊凯又梦见了王源。 

梦里面是王源脱外套的场景，但是练习室空荡荡只有他们两个人，王源脱了外套，又把袖子卷起来，阳光在他裸露的皮肤上面沸腾，白细的手臂随意挥舞着，在王源的脑袋边上。王源又朝他笑，傻兮兮又偏偏很诱人。 

王俊凯扑过去亲吻他的嘴唇和脖子，恶狠狠的握住他的手臂，留下手指的红痕。王俊凯问王源可以吗可以吗，王源总是点头，王俊凯就伸手去摸他衣服下面的身体，看到对方露出自己从没见过的模样。 

醒来之后浑身都汗湿了，看看时间，是半夜1点，王源红着脸的样子用一百零八种特效在他眼前循环播放，失眠失眠，脑子一热什么理智都没有了，王俊凯大力拍了床坐起身，脸色狰狞的拿手机，拨通了王源电话，凶狠的吓唬他让他不许再睡，王源迷迷糊糊的嗯一句。 

挂了电话看到一条短信，是他睡前王源发的，说想吃冰淇淋。 

王俊凯换了衣服裤子，蹑手蹑脚从家里出来，晃到王源家附近买了个冰淇淋，到了王源家门前，才刚把电话打通，门就开了。 

王源穿着宽大的T恤短裤，细细的胳膊腿露出来，头发乱糟糟，因为半夜被大坏蛋吵醒，现在正气鼓鼓可怜兮兮，看到王俊凯手里拿着的冰淇淋，变戏法一样眼睛就亮起来。 

王俊凯把冰淇淋递给他，忍不住把他揽到自己怀里去，揉揉他的头顶，在他脸颊亲亲。

 

王源进到房间又爬上床，手捏着冰淇淋晕晕的吃，咬一口舔一口，红红的舌尖上沾了白白的一点。 

王俊凯把门反锁了，也爬到床上看他吃，王源只勉强睁眼瞧他不到一秒，又缩缩脖子闭上眼睛吃，嘴角上沾了汁，在晚上亮晶晶反射灯光，用舌头舔舔，乖的不行。

王俊凯看着看着，脑袋离王源越来越近，最后捏着王源拿冰淇淋的手，一把移开阻碍，吻住他红通通的嘴，舌头也伸进去，能够尝到冰凉甜腻的味道。王源没了冰淇淋吃并不是很开心，但还是顺从的像舔冰淇淋一样轻轻舔王俊凯舌尖，轻轻的像小猫一样，激的王俊凯全身都颤抖起来。 

顺着亲吻的姿势坐到床上，王俊凯把靠着墙的王源拉进自己怀里，双手用力握住对方的腰，仔细把他嘴里的甜味都舔遍也不放开，冰淇淋都融化了，滴在王源的睡衣上，还有裸露的上臂和锁骨。 

王源已经醒的差不多了，王俊凯把融化了的冰淇淋扔掉，他还明显露出舍不得的表情。

王俊凯拿了纸巾给王源擦手，王源就乖乖伸手，擦完睁大眼睛看着他，问他这么晚来干嘛呢。 

王俊凯拉着王源的手指，似乎在仔细清理指缝里面黏腻的奶油，没有说话，指尖却用力的快把王源手背捏红。脖子和手臂上还没擦好，王源就被王俊凯拉起来，王俊凯盯着他的眼神很恐怖，王源喃喃的不知如何开口询问。

 

“王源儿，我忍不住了。” 

王俊凯说完，一只手握紧王源手臂关节处，举起来仔细的盯着，想研究这身体到底有什么不同，能让他主动把理智收拾打包丢给狗吃掉，眼睛却自然的捕捉到上面融化的奶油，王俊凯故意看着王源的眼睛，低下头舔了舔。 

舌尖接触到对方袖口的皮肤时，王源抖了一下，王俊凯力气很大，他抽不回去，慌乱之间感受到王俊凯不仅舔舐，还在啃咬他的手臂，甚至可以感受到虎牙印下的尖锐疼痛。 

王俊凯抓着王源的手臂，仿佛把他整个人都捏在指尖，空闲的右手揽住王源的腰，强迫的压着他靠在自己肩上，王源整个人薄薄的，下巴抵着王俊凯的后背。

这么亲密的抱着，王俊凯更加感到王源真的好小好小，也舍不得放开对方的手臂，抬头去看王源慌乱的眼，是被他突如其来的怪异行为吓到了。

王俊凯已经硬了，隔着牛仔裤明显顶住王源赤裸的大腿，王源逃避的缩缩，却被王俊凯压着身体躲不掉。

王俊凯安慰的亲吻他的嘴角，转头继续舔吻王源颈窝留下的冰淇淋，王源怕痒，轻呼一声，没有推开反而双手紧抓住了王俊凯的外套。 

重庆的夏秋之交，即使凌晨两点也能听到来往轰鸣的车声。伴随压抑婉转呻吟，忍耐已久的情绪喷涌而出，疯狂的卷过王源年轻的身体，留下缠绵湿漉的印记。

夏天结束了。


End file.
